Vers un nouvel horizon
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: OS. Kyoya n'a aucun adversaire à sa mesure dans sa ville natale. Il devra partir et quitter sa famille s'il veut pouvoir utiliser pleinement la force de son Leone.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Je posterai le prochain chapitre de D'anciennes ombres dans la semaine.

Pour cet OS, j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux informations officielles sur Kyoya et sa famille. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Vers un nouvel horizon**

* * *

Kyoya avança d'un pas fier dans les rues d'Emerald-City. Le large t-shirt qu'il portait flottait autour de son corps enfantin. Sa veste grise, au contraire, essayait de se plaquer contre lui. À côté de lui, son petit frère, Kakeru, trottinait pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Il était minuscule : il faisait une tête de moins que lui. Pourtant, Kyoya ne ralentit pas l'allure. Ses immenses yeux océan brillaient de détermination. Une moue sérieuse s'accrochait sur son visage aux rondeurs enfantines.

Kakeru cessa soudainement de le suivre pour se diriger vers la devanture d'un magasin. Kyoya s'arrêta et le vit lire attentivement une affiche qui faisait de la publicité pour un tournoi de Beyblade à venir. Kakeru se tourna vers lui et la montra du doigt, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Il y a un tournoi ! Tu veux t'inscrire ?

\- Aucun intérêt.

Sa réponse assurée refroidit l'enthousiasme de Kakeru.

\- Mais... tu peux gagner...

\- Bien sûr que je vais gagner. Il faudrait vraiment que je sois nul pour perdre contre ces faiblards.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se battre contre des bladers faibles. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie.

\- Oh.

\- Je vais m'entraîner.

Le désappointement de Kakeru s'envola. Ses yeux étincelèrent. Il bondit vers Kyoya et lui lança un regard suppliant.

\- Je peux venir ?

Il le demanda avec tant d'espoir que Kyoya n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux. Je ferai le même entraînement que d'habitude, d'accord ? Je ralentirai pas pour toi.

Il avait ajouté cela juste par principe. Il savait très bien qu'il aiderait Kakeru à s'améliorer en prenant en compte son niveau actuel.

Kakeru hocha énergiquement la tête.

\- D'accord !

\- Assez perdu de temps.

Il se remit en route en avançant à grands pas. Kakeru le rattrapa et sautilla à ses côtés, transporté de joie. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour être heureux.

\- Les chantiers, c'est très bien pour s'entraîner, déclara Kyoya. On peut y faire toute sorte d'exercices.

En plus, ce genre d'endroit était toujours vide. Aucun de ces imbéciles qui se prétendaient bladers ne parasiterait son espace. Kyoya pouvait tous les vaincre avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'avait donc aucun intérêt à les affronter. Il ne lui restait plus que l'entraînement pour sortir Leone de son repos et déployer sa force. Il avait hâte du jour où il partirait en voyage et trouverait un adversaire digne de ce nom.

\- Chimera pourra s'améliorer ?

\- Évidemment ! fit Kyoya avec un début de sourire. Peut-être même que tu trouveras ton coup spécial.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Kakeru avec espoir.

\- Si tu t'entraînes dur, oui.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait fini par découvrir le coup spécial – très impressionnant – de Leone.

La joie de Kakeru se mua en impatience. Il se mit à faire des zigzags en courant, veillant à ne pas trop s'éloigner de son frère. Kyoya eut un sourire amusé quoique teinté d'indulgence. Kakeru épuisait son énergie avant même le début de l'entraînement. Il ne risquait pas de trouver rapidement son coup spécial avec cette attitude. Il ne prenait pas les choses très au sérieux mais Kyoya ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'aimait pas autant le Beyblade que lui.

Le chantier apparut devant eux. Il était suffisamment tard pour que tous les ouvriers soient partis. Kyoya poussa le grillage qui en barrait l'entrée pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il le maintint ouvert le temps que Kakeru le rejoigne puis il le lâcha. Le grillage se remit en place alors qu'il avançait sur la terre battue. Des poutres de métal s'élevaient à intervalles réguliers formant la silhouette difforme du futur bâtiment. Il y avait des tas d'endroits à escalader, de nombreux obstacles à franchir et à éviter. C'était un lieu d'entraînement parfait.

\- C'est immense ! s'exclama Kakeru.

L'enfant se dirigea timidement vers les constructions inachevées. Kyoya ne lui demanda pas de revenir. Il le laisserait explorer un peu avant leur entraînement. C'était toujours mieux de connaître le terrain sur lequel on évoluait. Ça aiderait sûrement Kakeru d'analyser les environs. Enfin, d'en prendre connaissance.

Kakeru revint vers lui.

\- Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Montre-moi comment tu lances.

\- C'est tout ?

Son indignation amusa Kyoya.

\- Je veux voir si tes bases sont solides. Les gens qui savent pas lancer une toupie n'ont pas de coups spéciaux.

Kakeru hocha la tête avec sérieux. Il se plaça en position de tir. Kyoya recula de quelques pas.

\- Vise le seau là-bas.

Kakeru se tourna dans la direction indiquée. Il assura la position de ses jambes et celle de ses bras avec beaucoup d'attention. Kyoya voyait qu'il essayait de se souvenir de chaque conseil qu'il lui avait donné. Kakeru lança Chimera. Son tir manquait un peu de précision, toutefois, il atteignit sa cible et rebondit dessus.

\- Pas mal.

Kakeru afficha un sourire fier. Un sifflement strident déconcentra Kyoya. Il leva la tête, cherchant son origine. Il aperçut plusieurs choses se détacher du chantier et se précipiter vers Kakeru. Leur vitesse était trop importante pour qu'il les distingue clairement. Kyoya analysa la situation en un clin d'œil. Il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre son lanceur et d'envoyer Leone dévier leur trajectoire.

\- Kakeru ! aboya-t-il.

Sa voix agit comme un électrochoc : Kakeru courut vers lui. Kyoya se précipita vers Kakeru et franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait, craignant de ne pas l'atteindre à temps et de le voir blessé. Kakeru se jeta dans ses bras. Kyoya le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, plaçant une de ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne pour le protéger des impacts éventuels. Il appuya son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, le protégeant du mieux qu'il put, et ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc. Il n'y avait rien d'autre en son pouvoir pour l'instant.

Le sifflement cessa. Il ressentit d'intenses brûlures sur le visage. La douleur se répercuta dans tout son corps mais il serra les dents, refusant de crier. Quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux couvrit ses joues et finit par atteindre ses lèvres. Un goût et une odeur métallique assaillirent ses sens. Du sang. Il avait été blessé – et, surtout, Kakeru avait failli être blessé. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien mais il n'y parvint pas. La douleur était si forte qu'il peinait à se concentrer sur autre chose. Sa prise se relâcha autour de Kakeru qui put reculer.

\- Grand frère ! hurla-t-il d'une voix emplie de peur.

Kyoya fut incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Il s'effondra.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Kyoya comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu – il avait été blessé, la logique voulait qu'il soit à l'hôpital. Non. C'était autre chose.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage. D'épais pansements enveloppaient ses joues et un bandage recouvrait son œil droit.

Il se figea. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et un poids pesa sur son ventre. Il peina à respirer tandis qu'une vague d'angoisse montait en lui. Il n'avait rien à l'œil. Il s'en serait rendu compte sinon, n'est-ce pas ? Le souvenir de la douleur revint dans son esprit. Sur le moment, il avait été incapable de savoir où il avait été touché exactement.

Son estomac se tordit.

Kyoya se redressa brusquement. Il poussa un drap qui était étendu sur lui et descendit du lit. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais il parvint à le maintenir de justesse. Le monde tanguait un peu autour de lui. Il se figea, le cœur battant. Après un instant d'immobilité, quand il fut sûr qu'il ne tomberait plus, il se mit à avancer d'un pas hésitant. Le carrelage était glacé sous ses pas. En quelques foulées, il rejoignit une fenêtre. À cause du soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel, il eut du mal à distinguer son reflet. Il tenta plusieurs angles puis arrêta de bouger quand la vitre lui renvoya une image spectrale. Ce serait suffisant. L'enfant qui lui faisait face avait la peau pâle et les lèvres cireuses. La moitié de son visage était cachée par des bandages. Une chemise bleu pâle flottait autour de son corps.

Kyoya se retourna et balaya la pièce du regard. Aucun de ses effets personnels ne s'y trouvait.

Une peur, plus intense que la précédente, résonna en lui.

Leone n'était pas là.

Il se précipita hors de la chambre, se cognant la hanche contre le bord du lit puis son épaule contre un mur. Il avait du mal à évaluer les distances. Le couloir était presque désert. Alors qu'il allait courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet horrible endroit et lui, une infirmière se mit en travers de sa route. Il dut s'arrêter dans son élan.

\- Tu es perdu ?

\- Non. Je veux partir.

Il voulait surtout retrouver Leone.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais Kyoya recula. Il leva la tête et la défia de réessayer. Son sourire se crispa quelque peu.

\- Tu dois retourner dans ta chambre. Tes parents ne vont pas tarder.

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- Je peux les attendre ici.

Sauf que l'infirmière n'était pas de cet avis. Elle avança, sûrement pour le forcer à reculer, mais Kyoya ne céda pas d'un millimètre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le reconduisit à sa chambre sous ses protestations. Quand il fut de nouveau dans la pièce, il cessa de se débattre. C'était inutile. La tête lui tournait. Il ne devait pas gaspiller le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

\- J'ai quoi ?

\- Tes parents ne vont pas tarder.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

Il s'efforça de prendre une expression plus neutre en sentant la douleur revenir.

\- Je sais. Vous l'avez déjà dit. Est-ce que mon problème à l'œil est grave ?

Sa gorge se noua à cette perspective mais il devait savoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Attends ici, d'accord ?

Elle referma la porte sans lui donner plus d'explications. Kyoya voulait savoir maintenant. Il en avait le droit. Pourquoi elle ne lui disait rien ?

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Si personne ne voulait lui décrire l'étendue de ses blessures, il le découvrirait tout seul.

Décidé, il se planta fermement face à la fenêtre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et bloqua son souffle. Lentement, ses mains atteignirent ses pansements. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur leurs rebords et les détachèrent. Un gémissement étranglé lui échappa. Ses joues lui faisaient si mal. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il défit entièrement les bandages. Une fois qu'il termina, il regarda son reflet. Il lui fut impossible de ne pas remarquer immédiatement les deux marques sombres sur ses joues. Des croix, parfaitement identiques. Difficile de croire qu'elles avaient été faites accidentellement.

Ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement. Il avait envie de se battre contre quelque chose. Tout de suite.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer son œil. Il cligna plusieurs fois, ferma l'autre mais il semblait totalement fonctionnel.

Ces idiots de médecins avaient fait cela pour rien. Il était tombé sur des incapables... Quoique, ça ne le changeait pas trop de d'habitude.

Les blessures à peine refermées sur ses joues laissèrent échapper du sang. Il appuya tant bien que mal ses bandages dessus. La douleur se répercutait dans tout son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la suite...

Il se crispa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il allait avoir des ennuis. Il était sûr qu'avec quelques minutes de plus, il aurait trouvé une solution.

\- Tes parents sont en chemin... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Kyoya ne prit pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps : elle appela de l'aide puis le submergea de réprimandes tout en lui mettant de nouveaux bandages. Il voulut protester quand elle s'occupa de son œil. Elle ne l'écouta pas. Il se retrouva de nouveau borgne. Cet handicap l'ennuyait profondément, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être mais au moins, la douleur de ses joues s'était calmée.

\- Ne fais rien cette fois, d'accord ?

L'infirmière quitta sa chambre. Kyoya compta jusqu'à cent. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se posta sur le seuil pour attendre. Quelques minutes seulement s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'aperçoive son père. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. L'infirmière l'arrêta dans le couloir. Kyoya décida d'aller les rejoindre. Peut-être qu'il apprendrait quelque chose, ainsi.

\- Ses blessures sont plus impressionnantes que graves. Elles guériront vite s'il se repose. Quant à son œil gauche, il n'a rien. Nous avons décidé de lui donner des soins préventifs parce que sa coupure en était vraiment proche...

\- C'est ce que je vous ai demandé ! s'agaça Kyoya. Ça coûtait quoi de me le dire ?

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu plus dans ta chambre ? demanda l'infirmière avec sévérité tandis que son père se tournait vers lui.

Il le détailla avec surprise. Kyoya le voyait si rarement avec une expression aussi douce qu'il en fut déstabilisé. Il se reprit vite. Il croisa les bras et défia les deux adultes du regard.

\- Je rentre à la maison quand ?

\- Dans une semaine. Nous devons nous assurer que tes plaies cicatrisent bien et que ton œil n'est pas atteint.

Tiens, maintenant que son père était là, elle répondait à ses questions.

Il se tourna vers son père qui esquissa un hochement de tête.

\- Ta mère et moi suivrons la recommandation des médecins.

Kyoya retint un soupir. L'infirmière venait d'avouer qu'ils avaient pansé son œil pour rien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient suivre leur conseil plutôt que lui faire confiance. Il pourrait guérir tout aussi vite chez lui s'il restait tranquille. Il songea un instant à protester mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

\- Kakeru est là ?

\- Il est à l'école. Ta mère et lui viendront te rendre visite ce soir.

N'ayant plus rien à lui dire, Kyoya retourna vers la chambre. Tandis qu'il s'en approchait, il s'étonnait que son père n'ait pas posé de questions sur l'origine de ses blessures. Kakeru avait dû tout lui expliquer.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Le temps passa à une lenteur incroyable. Plusieurs fois, sa main se porta à son cou, où il accrochait Leone mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. À chaque fois, une sensation de vide grandissait en lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où il avait été si longtemps séparé de sa toupie. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours été à ses côtés.

Kyoya roula sur le dos, les bras tendus, et regarda l'horloge murale. Il faudrait encore une heure pour que Kakeru finisse les cours. Sans compter le temps qu'il faudrait pour que leur mère et lui parviennent jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Autrement dit, une éternité.

Kyoya roula sur le ventre et laissa son bras pendre dans le vide – quelques centimètres de plus et il s'effondrerait sur le carrelage. C'était injuste. Pourquoi était-il enfermé ici ? Il devrait être dehors avec Leone. Ils avaient presque fini d'explorer tous les recoins de la ville et ses environs. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Kyoya leva la tête. Moins de deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, abattu.

Une éternité...

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya quitta son lit d'un bond. Il en avait assez d'attendre ici ! Il devrait rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens. Il ne devait pas être _si_ loin de sa maison. Au pire, il lui suffirait de trouver une carte et de suivre ses indications.

Il sortit de sa chambre et trotta nonchalamment dans le couloir. Il avait le droit de partir. Eux, par contre, n'avaient aucun droit de le retenir ici.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et la porte d'entrée fut bien vite dans son champ de vision. Le hall d'accueil était occupé par plusieurs adultes, dont certains du domaine médical. Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention à lui tandis qu'il s'approchait de la sortie. Plus que quelques pas et il serait libre !

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Il s'immobilisa. Sa mère apparut, tenant par la main un Kakeru à l'air étrangement triste mais bien portant. Les épaules de Kyoya se dénouèrent. Jusqu'à cet instant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Son père l'abandonnait peut-être dans cet hôpital, mais il était certain qu'il lui aurait dit s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kakeru.

Leur mère s'approcha tranquillement du guichet. Un soupir échappa à Kyoya. Pour la fuite, ce serait plus tard.

\- Bonjour. Je suis venue rendre visite à mon fils aîné.

\- Je suis là.

Sa mère et Kakeru se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, tout comme la dame de l'accueil – sa surprise à elle se teintait néanmoins de reproches.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être si loin de ta chambre, fit remarquer sa mère, avec plus d'amusement que de réprimande dans la voix.

\- Quelle importance ? On va partir de toute façon.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Tu dois passer plusieurs jours ici pour être sûr que tu es rétabli.

\- Mais je vais _bien_.

\- Et nous ne voulons pas que ça change, n'est-ce pas ?

Kakeru secoua vigoureusement la tête. Kyoya les regarda l'un après l'autre. Ils semblaient décidés à le laisser là, les traîtres. Puisqu'ils le prenaient ainsi, il se débrouillerait tout seul pour partir. Il en était capable.

Sa mère lâcha la main de Kakeru et le poussa légèrement vers Kyoya.

\- Peux-tu emmener ton frère jusqu'à ta chambre ? Je vous rejoindrai là-bas. J'ai encore quelques questions à poser à la dame.

\- D'accord, soupira Kyoya en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu viens, Kakeru ?

Il se retourna sans ajouter un mot de plus et revint sur ses pas. Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Même un jour était un jour de trop. Comment était-il censé affronter des adversaires intéressants si on l'immobilisait et qu'il n'avait pas Leone ?

Son estomac se serra.

Il ne savait toujours pas où était Leone.

Dès lors, il cessa de protester intérieurement contre les adultes et leurs idées idiotes. Leone était plus important. Il aurait dû l'avoir sur lui. Il l'avait pendant... pendant l'accident.

\- Nii-chan ?

\- Quoi ?!

Kakeru baissa les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Kyoya s'arrêta pour le dévisager, mal à l'aise. Kakeru n'était jamais intimidé par lui. Un profond malaise l'étreignit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre sa réaction, Kakeru fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un objet qu'il lui tendit des deux mains. Les yeux de Kyoya s'illuminèrent. Il avait l'impression que toute son angoisse et toute sa colère s'envolaient.

\- Leone ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il récupéra sa toupie et l'observa sous tous les angles. Elle était d'un émeraude étincelant. Il n'y avait même pas un grain de poussière dessus.

Débordant de joie, il serra brièvement mais avec force son frère dans ses bras.

\- Merci ! souffla-t-il avec reconnaissance.

Il s'écarta et se remit à admirer sa toupie. La récupérer, c'était comme récupérer une part importante de lui-même. Il en oubliait même ses blessures et son œil bandé.

\- C'est pas un de ces stupides adultes qui aurait pensé à me le ramener !

Au contraire, si l'un d'eux voyait Leone, il voudrait sûrement le lui confisquer. Après un dernier regard affectueux à son bey, il l'enveloppa dans sa main et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Il faudrait l'observer minutieusement pour se rendre compte qu'il le tenait.

\- Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ?

Kyoya tourna la tête vers Kakeru, choqué. La tristesse marquait encore les traits de son petit frère et se reflétait dans ses immenses yeux bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Oh ! Tu parles de toute à l'heure ? C'était pas contre toi, je pensais seulement à un truc.

Kakeru secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je parlais de...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge tandis que son regard glissait vers les joues de Kyoya qui montra ses bandages.

\- Ça ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Non. C'était la sienne. Il aurait dû être bien plus réactif. Avec un meilleur niveau au Beyblade ou en prêtant une plus grande attention à son environnement, il aurait réussi à envoyer Leone détourner les projectiles.

Les yeux de Kakeru s'embuèrent.

\- Mais... c'est parce que...

\- Parce que je n'ai pas fait attention sur le chantier. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il fallait _toujours_ prêter une attention particulière à son environnement. Il le répétait sans cesse à Kakeru et pourtant il s'était montré incapable de suivre ses propres conseils.

\- Ils- ils ont dit que tu vas garder des cicatrices pour toujours.

Kyoya haussa les épaules. Il passait pas son temps à se regarder dans un miroir non plus.

\- Comme n'importe quel guerrier digne de ce nom.

Ses réponses détachées troublaient Kakeru. À présent, il était bien plus perplexe qu'inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Kyoya.

Pas du tout.

\- Dis, il y a autre chose dans ce sac ?

Kakeru eut un petit sourire. Voilà qui était mieux.

\- Ton lanceur.

Ce qui était tout simplement parfait.

Kyoya balaya le couloir du regard. Il y avait quelques adultes présents et certains avaient leur attention focalisée sur eux.

Il serra plus fort Leone dans sa main. De l'autre, il prit la main de Kakeru et l'entraîna vers sa chambre, à l'étage. Ils y seraient mieux pour parler, sans aucun de ces adultes pour les ennuyer et les surveiller. Dès qu'il referma la porte, Kakeru fouilla dans son sac et lui rendit son lanceur. Kyoya alla le cacher sous son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui soit tout de suite confisqué. Il ne put s'empêcher de garder Leone dans les mains. Sa toupie lui avait trop manqué.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et discutèrent. Ainsi, Kyoya apprit que l'hôpital n'était pas très loin de la ville : à seulement une quinzaine de minutes en voiture, ce qui était facilement faisable à pieds. Il pourrait y retourner quand il voulait, sans avoir besoin d'autorisation.

On frappa à la porte. À contrecœur, Kyoya rangea Leone sous son oreiller. Leur mère entra dans la pièce et ils restèrent ensemble près d'une heure. Quand Kakeru et elle durent partir, elle recommanda à Kyoya de rester tranquille. Il comptait bien rester ici le temps qu'il faudrait et ne pas perdre son temps en jouant au chat et à la souris avec les adultes. Il devait reprendre l'entraînement.

Il attendit sagement le dîner puis, après, le couvre-feu. Dès que les bruits dans le couloir s'amoindrirent, il récupéra Leone et son lanceur. Il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit. Il se pencha. Il y avait un rebord pour marquer la différence entre les deux étages.

Kyoya enjamba la rambarde. Il posa la pointe de ses pieds sur le rebord et le suivit jusqu'à l'angle du bâtiment. Il ne ressentit pas d'appréhension. Il lui arrivait de faire pire pendant ses entraînements.

Il descendit. L'air frais tout autour de lui revigorait ses poumons. Il y avait un arbre, à quelques mètres de lui. Kyoya s'en approcha un peu, ses pas étouffés par l'herbe moelleuse. Il s'arrêta. Il se mit en position de tir. Il pinça ses lèvres puis propulsa Leone. Seul le bruit de sa toupie déchira la nuit. Il la regarda se diriger vers l'arbre... et passer à plusieurs centimètres du tronc.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il se doutait qu'il risquait d'avoir des difficultés mais pas à ce point.

Il partit récupérer sa toupie. Il retourna à son poste de tir et la lança à nouveau.

Ce ne fut pas mieux.

Il ramassa Leone. Qu'importe s'il devait y passer la nuit, ou même les nuits suivantes : il pourrait de nouveau se battre normalement.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya eut besoin d'une nuit entière pour s'adapter à son handicap et retrouver son niveau habituel au Beyblade. Il se reposait la journée et se montra si calme que les adultes relâchèrent peu à peu leur vigilance sur lui. Il se servit des deux nuits suivantes pour tester sa force et s'assurer qu'elle ne lui ferait pas défaut pendant le combat qu'il projetait de mener. Il y avait un petit groupe de bladers qui s'amusait à effrayer les autres à Emerald-City. Il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il ne les avait jamais rencontré et les connaissait seulement de réputation. Il attendait une occasion de les combattre. Maintenant, il avait _besoin_ de combattre. Ils seraient le test parfait pour savoir s'il avait réussi à recouvrer son niveau.

La quatrième nuit, il ne sortit pas s'entraîner et, au matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sut que le moment était venu pour lui de combattre. Il prit son petit-déjeuner en silence puis attendit un moment pour être sûr que les adultes ne se rendraient pas compte de sa disparition – ou, du moins, qu'ils ne s'en apercevraient que lorsqu'il aurait suffisamment d'avance sur eux pour qu'ils ne puissent pas l'arrêter.

Kyoya mit ses vêtements de ville, s'assura qu'il avait Leone et son lanceur sur lui puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il descendit avec autant de facilité que les autres fois. Il longea l'énorme bâtiment et se dirigea vers le parking. Des voitures venaient et partaient, se garaient ou se contentaient de déposer quelqu'un devant l'entrée. Kyoya le traversa d'un pas vif et atteignit la sortie sans se faire interpeller. Il arriva dans une ville qu'il connaissait seulement pour avoir vu son emplacement sur une carte. Elle était au nord-est d'Emerald-City. Il devait donc se diriger vers le sud-ouest.

Il avança à une allure régulière, ne voulant pas gaspiller ses ressources. Il suivit la rue principale qui semblait couper la ville en deux puis passa par des rues moins fréquentées pour se diriger vers sa destination. Il fit des pauses à plusieurs intersections pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas de direction puis continua sa route. Son allure ralentit dès qu'il franchit le seuil de sa ville. Il devait se montrer plus prudent à présent. Il risquait à tout moment de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, qui saurait qu'il devrait être à l'hôpital et qui préviendrait ses parents au lieu de se mêler de ses affaires. Pour diminuer le risque, il se glissa dans des ruelles peu fréquentées. Il avança silencieusement jusqu'au chantier. C'était lui le chasseur ! Il débusquerait toutes ses proies et leur montrerait qu'on ne battait _pas_ le lion, le plus féroce de tous les chasseurs.

Kyoya prit un moment pour observer le chantier de loin. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, aucun bruit qui trahissait la présence des autres.

Il traversa la rue et se posta sur le seuil du chantier. Il ne comptait pas faire deux fois la même erreur et être une cible facile. Après tout, les toupies aussi faisaient d'excellents projectiles.

\- Je suis venu vous défier ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte qui ne vibrait que de détermination.

Il fit une pause et tendit l'oreille. Personne ne répondit.

\- Vous avez peur d'affronter un enfant ? Un enfant _blessé_?

Il avait placé de la moquerie dans ses paroles. Il ne se considérait pas comme plus faible que les autres bladers, même s'ils étaient plus âgés et en meilleure forme que lui. Seulement, il devait les pousser à accepter son défi.

Enfin, il y eut du mouvement. Un adolescent apparut et descendit des barres en métal. Il se réceptionna sur le sol en terre battue et vint dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Ses yeux et son sourire laissaient voir tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Kyoya leva la tête avec fierté. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça très longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es fatigué d'avoir une toupie ?

D'autres adolescents apparurent à ses côtés. Une dizaine en tout. Étaient-ils tous là ?

\- Je suis venu réclamer un combat.

\- Réclamer ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

 _Pour un blader qui peut vous balayer comme les insectes que vous êtes._

\- Vous avez peur ?

\- Si tu y tiens tant...

Le chef des adolescents brandit un lanceur vers Kyoya qui ne cilla pas.

\- Vous tous.

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux tous vous affronter. En même temps.

 _Ma victoire n'en sera que plus grande._

L'adolescent le toisa avec un mépris moqueur.

\- Tu es idiot.

Les autres s'emparèrent de leurs lanceurs. Kyoya se mit en position de combat.

\- Et si on rendait les choses plus intéressantes ? proposa-t-il. Quand je gagnerai, vous devez partir, d'accord ?

\- Tu veux dire _si_ tu gagnes.

Kyoya se contenta de sourire.

\- Si tu veux, continua le chef du groupe. Par contre, tu connais les règles : si tu perds, ta toupie seras à nous.

\- C'est d'accord.

Il ne courait absolument aucun risque.

Ils lancèrent le compte à rebours puis propulsèrent leurs toupies. Kyoya appela Leone puis traversa la route. Interloqués, ses adversaires prirent une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait et se lancer à sa poursuite. Ils n'étaient pas très réactifs.

Il se faufila dans une ruelle puis dans une autre. Il avait presque atteint sa destination. Les pas derrière lui se rapprochaient. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil en arrière.

Il traversa une autre ruelle. Quand il fut au milieu, il fit brusquement volte-face. Le vent s'y engouffrait avec force. Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse utiliser son coup spécial sans effort.

\- Tu te crois malin ?

Les toupies se lancèrent sur Leone. Kyoya le laissa encaisser les premières attaques. C'était une toupie de type défense, après tout, ce n'était pas ça qui entamerait son équilibre et son endurance.

\- Tu as une dernière chose à dire ?

-...naïfs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes tous naïfs. Et faibles. Leone ! Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion !

Une tornade s'éleva et propulsa les toupies adverses et leurs bladers contre les murs de l'impasse. Quand le vent cessa de souffler, ils tombèrent tous à terre. Pas un seul n'était en état de se battre. Kyoya se sentit déçu. Il n'espérait pas affronter des bladers forts mais il était blessé. Et en sous-nombre. Il avait espéré que ça durerait un peu plus longtemps.

Pourquoi tout le monde les craignait ?

Kyoya ramassa Leone puis quitta la ruelle. Il passa entre eux sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Il fit une pause en atteignant le bout de la ruelle.

\- N'oubliez pas ce que nous avons convenu.

Il repartit, sans un seul regard en arrière. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire des efforts pour les vaincre.

Kyoya regarda Leone.

Bientôt, ils partiraient vers de nouveaux horizons.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Je vais partir en voyage, déclara Kyoya.

Ses parents et son frère se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient réunis autour d'une table pour dîner, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'il avait chassé les autres – ils étaient partis sans revenir : il avait vérifié plusieurs fois. Il avait pu rentrer à l'hôpital sans encombres et personne ne s'était aperçu de sa petite escapade. Ça lui avait évité de nombreuses complications comme les interrogations ou les punitions que les adultes n'auraient pas manqué de lui donner. On lui avait enlevé le bandage qui recouvrait son œil et permit de rentrer chez lui.

Les yeux de Kakeru s'éclairèrent.

\- Cool ! Où on va ?

Kyoya secoua la tête.

\- Tout seul Kakeru.

\- Oh, fit son petit frère, déçu.

Leur mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le consoler.

\- Je vais combattre.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu es censé demander la permission ? demanda son père durement.

Kyoya plissa le nez.

\- Les voyages sont source de nombreuses expériences, déclara tranquillement sa mère. C'est une bonne chose pour apprendre et grandir.

Alors que son père allait ajouter quelque chose, elle lui prit la main. Elle sourit.

\- Mais ce sera mieux de commencer une fois que tu seras guéri.

Kyoya opina. Son voyage devrait commencer sur de bonnes bases.

Ils continuèrent leur dîner en silence. Quand Kyoya eut terminé son repas, il se leva de table.

\- Kakeru, tu viens ? Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Son petit frère s'illumina.

\- J'arrive !

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivi par les pas trottinants de Kakeru.

\- Ne rentrez pas trop tard.

Il acquiesça sans enthousiasme avant de sortir. Kakeru et lui traversèrent une bonne moitié de la ville. Kyoya l'emmena jusqu'au chantier abandonné. Quand il vit leur destination, Kakeru ralentit, plein d'appréhension. Leur dernière escapade dans un chantier lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir. Kyoya comptait bien changer ça.

\- Nii-chan ?

\- Tout va bien Kakeru. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Kakeru hocha la tête avant d'accélérer l'allure. Il était tendu quand ils atteignirent le chantier. Kyoya l'observa avec minutie. Il ne voulait pas mettre son petit frère en danger une fois de plus. Personne. Comme les autres jours où il avait vérifié.

Il se plaça au centre du terrain et fit face à son petit frère, bras tendus.

\- Voici mon palais.

\- Ton palais ? s'étonna Kakeru en s'approchant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux.

Kyoya opina.

\- Cet endroit est à moi. Je l'ai gagné.

Sa voix résonnait de fierté. Il avait gagné ce terrain tout seul, en combattant.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kakeru. Enfin.

\- Vraiment ?

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- Ouais.

Il se pencha vers Kakeru qui le regardait avec admiration.

\- Je t'ai promis un entraînement, non ?

\- Si ! Et je vais trouver le coup spécial de Chimera !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Kyoya prit son lanceur et Kakeru fit de même, peinant à tenir en place. Il partirait en voyage, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Pour l'instant, ils pouvaient encore passer du temps ensemble.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Enfin, _enfin_ , Kyoya n'avait plus à supporter la présence constante des pansements sur son visage. Il sentait de nouveau l'air sur sa peau et c'était si agréable... Il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain familiale. Ses blessures s'étaient amoindries depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, soit au tout début de sa convalescence. Il avait deux croix chair sur ses joues, à peine cicatrisées. Néanmoins, elles ne le gênaient plus quand il parlait ou mangeait. Ses joues étaient parfaitement rétablies. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et maintenant qu'il était guéri il pouvait _enfin_ partir en voyage. Il allait combattre et vaincre d'autres bladers. Loin d'ici, il en existait sûrement au moins _un_ qu'il trouvera intéressant à combattre. Il l'espérait de toute son âme. Quel intérêt de ne combattre que des faibles ? Juste un adversaire intéressant... Au pire, s'il ne le rencontrait pas – ce qui était tout à fait possible : il battait tout le monde si facilement – eh bien... il trouverait quelque chose pour occuper le temps.

Il se précipita vers sa chambre et sortit son sac de sous son lit. Il l'avait préparé depuis longtemps. Il attendait de partir en voyage avec tant d'impatience.

Il posa son sac sur son lit. Il ne reviendrait pas chez lui avant d'avoir fini son voyage. Il ne devait rien oublier.

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Kakeru en bas.

Il délaissa ce qu'il faisait pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le salon. Dès son entrée, Kakeru l'avisa. Son expression s'assombrit quelque peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les joue de Kyoya, plus précisément sur les cicatrices à peine refermées qui les creusaient. Kyoya retint un soupir. Il devrait arrêter de s'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. Kyoya avait fait le choix de le protéger en se doutant qu'il pourrait être blessé. Il le referait sans hésiter. Il n'avait aucun regret. Il le lui avait répété à maintes reprises depuis leur accident mais ses phrases ne parvenaient pas à le convaincre. Kakeru semblait les entendre et les oublier aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un sourire immense illumina le visage de Kakeru.

\- Maman va m'emmener en voyage aux États-Unis !

Leur mère, assise non loin d'eux, sourit. Tout le monde convenait que Kyoya lui ressemblait plus qu'à leur père.

\- Tu es invité si tu veux venir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

À croire qu'elle connaissait déjà sa réponse.

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, bien sûr.

Kyoya esquissa un sourire. Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse.

\- Je pars trouver des adversaires dignes de moi.

Avant que Kakeru ne l'assaille de question, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu es content pour ton voyage ?

\- Oui. Ça va être super ! Aux États-Unis, il y a des tas de tournois de moto. J'ai trop envie d'aller les voir ! Peut-être même que j'aurai une moto !

Leur mère rit.

\- On va attendre un peu pour ça.

Kakeru continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son intervention.

\- Je m'entraînerai aussi au Beyblade bien sûr.

Kyoya opina avec satisfaction. Kakeru ne devait pas négliger son entraînement s'il voulait s'améliorer.

\- Et toi ?

Kyoya avait pris cette décision depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait aucun blader intéressant dans sa ville sa ville natale, ni même aux environs. Kyoya avait déjà fait des petits voyages de quelques jours mais aucun blader n'était à sa mesure. Il pouvait tous les écraser avec facilité ennuyeuse. Il n'y avait même pas un seul défi qui pourrait le pousser aux limites de sa force et à surpasser. Il devait sans cesse réfléchir à de nouvelles méthodes d'entraînement pour s'améliorer. Ce n'était pas parce que les autres se contentaient de leur niveau pathétique – si on pouvait appeler ça un niveau – qu'il devait les imiter. Il se renforcerait chaque jour, dut-il le faire seul. Il aurait d'autant plus de mérite.

\- Tu vas où ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pas encore décidé.

Il voyagerait à la recherche de combats intéressants. De défis. Une telle destination pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Avec de la chance, des obstacles et des dangers se mettraient au travers de sa route. Il les balayerait sans difficulté, bien sûr, mais ce serait intéressant.

\- Classe ! commenta Kakeru avec un grand sourire.

Kyoya sourit. Il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne fit attention à aucun souvenir d'enfance accumulé au fil des ans. Il laissait tout ça derrière lui. Il avait un objectif important à accomplir.

Il s'empara de son sac et en vérifia le contenu. Quelques vêtements, une boîte de nourriture, une bouteille d'eau et toutes ses économies. Il avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour l'instant. Pour le reste – dont le logement et le réapprovisionnement – il se débrouillerait comme n'importe quel blader digne de ce nom. Il s'entraînerait chaque minute de chaque jour pour accroître ses forces jusqu'à devenir imbattable. Il survivrait seul. Parce qu'il en était capable. Non. Parce qu'il le _devait_. C'était le meilleur moyen de se renforcer et de dépasser ses limites. Le meilleur moyen de devenir imbattable. Il ne demanderait de l'aide à personne, jamais, et il gravirait seul la montagne de la puissance.

Il en faisait le serment ici et maintenant.

Il décrocha Leone de son cou d'un simple mouvement et le rangea dans un coffret qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture. Il récupéra son lanceur jeté en travers du lit et le suspendit à côté. Il se sentait plus la présence réconfortante de Leone contre son cœur mais il était toujours avec lui. De plus, il pourrait réagir rapidement s'il était défié, s'il tombait dans un guet-apens ou s'il survenait n'importe quel autre incident. Il plissa le nez, un air mécontent sur le visage. Il devrait se montrer plus attentif pour éviter ce genre d'incident à l'avenir. Il ne baisserait plus jamais la garde.

Il attrapa son sac et l'endossa. Il quitta sa chambre sans se presser. Il n'agissait pas dans la précipitation, comme si sa destination risquait de lui échapper.

Il traversa le salon. Sa mère le couvait du regard. Kakeru bondit vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Kyoya lui tapota la tête. Kakeru s'écarta de lui.

\- Au revoir ! On se reverra vite et tu verras tous les progrès que j'aurai fait !

\- Au revoir.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras des bladers dignes d'intérêt, ajouta leur mère.

Kyoya opina. Il n'ajouta rien. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller au sentimentalisme, même pour une séparation qui durerait sûrement plusieurs années. Il savait où ils étaient et comment les contacter. Ils se reverraient. Ce n'étaient pas des adieux.

Il sortit de sa maison puis de sa propriété sans ressentir une once d'hésitation. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois tandis que chacun de ses pas l'éloignait un peu plus du lieu qui l'avait vu grandir. Les yeux braqués droit devant lui, il avançait d'une démarche fière, sans les laisser flâner aux alentours et absorber de dernières images. Seul son objectif occupait ses pensées. Il n'eut pas un pincement au cœur en franchissant les limites de la ville.

Alors qu'il commençait son voyage, il ne se doutait pas que, deux ans après l'avoir débuté, il rencontrerait enfin un adversaire suffisamment fort pour le vaincre non pas une mais deux fois. Un adversaire qui l'inciterait à se surpasser, encore et encore, à détruire ses limites. Un adversaire avec lequel il évoluerait au fil des combats et qu'il affronterait inlassablement pour obtenir la victoire. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il livrerait des combats avec une intensité que, pour l'instant, il pouvait seulement effleurer dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Aussi, il était loin de se douter que cette force incroyable prendrait l'apparence d'un adolescent frêle, toujours souriant, et doté d'un cœur immense.

À cet instant, Kyoya était tout simplement incapable d'imaginer les aventures et les rencontres qui l'attendaient. Pourtant, il avancer vers l'inconnu avec détermination.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
